Turned Tables! Second Session
by VaniVani
Summary: This is a continuation of the one shot series I had started on kayukexchan. This session is about Rin and Haruka. Rated M for lemon.


_Sizzle. Sizzle._

Rin rolled around on the hardwood floor. The smell of fried mackerel filled his nostrils. His stomach growled lowly in response, the smell slowly getting to him. He lay on his back and rest his hand on top of his abdomen.

'_Hungry…' _He thought while rubbing his stomach. He thought by now that he would be sick of mackerel, but that smell somehow always gets to him. His eyes wandered to the kitchen and then lay on a lean, muscled back. His eyes narrowed as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Haruuu."

His childhood friend, Haruka, shifted his body and looked over his shoulder to his lazing friend. He didn't say anything and went back to what he was doing. Rin frowned and inched towards the other.

"Are you done yet? I'm hungry."

Haruka grabbed a couple of nearby plates and placed them on a serving tray. He lined them up with other small dishes that consisted of rice and pickled vegetables.

"Almost," he replied in his usual monotone voice, never breaking concentration. Rin's eyes burrowed and flipped himself back onto his back. He grunted and kicked his feet across the floor. He didn't usually act like this, but it wasn't a usual day anyways.

It was raining but it was hot, so it was a kind of sticky humid but not too much that you'd complain. Makoto was on a family vacation, Nagisa was doing God knows what and Rei was doing… well… whatever he does in his free time. Gou was either hanging out with her friends or setting up training regimens for the club.

Then there was Rin and Haruka. No plans or set goals for the weekend, Rin decided to hang out at Haruka's and of course, the raven didn't reject, for he too, had no plans. They went swimming (had a race or two of course), played games, lounged around and talked about the old times; typical things that you would expect from childhood friends. But it's only been a day and they found themselves at a complete stand still.

Of course it was great they could go back to being the way they were when they were kids, but as adults, the two has changed considerably. To be honest, there wasn't much to talk about anymore. Not like they had much to talk about in the first place since when they were kids, Rin was always the one to do most of the talking (along with Nagisa of course).

Rin had noticed Haruka hasn't changed much mentally though. He was easy to read and understand but _Haruka was still Haruka_. It was hard to explain.

The sound of dishes clinking and heavy footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Rin sat up quickly and turned his body towards the looming figure. Haruka placed the tray on the table and set the two spots with mackerel, side dishes and a pair of chopsticks. Rin quickly stood up and rushed to the kitchen to grab a couple glasses of water. He felt Haruka watch him walk to the kitchen and then heard him sit down on the floor.

When Rin had the glasses of water ready, he went back to the table and placed a glass in front of Haruka and placed his own glass next to his food and sat down. Haruka issued a quiet 'thanks' to Rin and his food and began to eat. Rin followed suit and quickly began eating.

The sound of the nearby fan filled the room as well as the quiet munching and scraping of food and utensils against plates from the two boys. Rin stole glances at Haruka as they ate, not helping himself.

Haruka looked up from his food, locking eyes with Rin. Rin stopped eating and gaped at him, mouth open wide to be filled with food, with flushed cheeks. He got caught.

"Uh," he managed to utter as he slowly put his chopsticks down.

Haruka continued to stare at him, putting his chopsticks down as well. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes suddenly full of uncertainty. "Sorry, Rin…"

"Hah?" Rin looked at him with a confused look.

Haruka looked down at his food. Was he… upset about his food?

"Haru...?"

"… This is all I know how to really make. Sorry, Rin," Haruka muttered, clutching his chopsticks tightly. Rin gaped at him again but then started to laugh. Haruka looked at him with a confused look now.

"Is that what's bothering you? It's fine, you fool."

Haruka's face softened. "Really?" He replied with a hopeful (?) voice. "Are you really okay with it?" Rin flashed his famous shark-like smile and rubbed Haruka's hair, making a mess. "Of course I'm okay with it. It's what you like right? How could I not be okay with it?"

Haruka pouted and slapped Rin's hand away, attempting to fix his hair. "… I like other things too," he muttered. Rin looked at him, his cheeks tinted a soft pink. Woah, that was cute. Once in a while, if you were lucky to catch it, Haruka would act shy and like a child when being teased. But, it was really cute and it only made Rin want to tease him more.

"Like, me?" Rin smirked as he leaned onto the table, arms crossed, closing the distance between the two. Haruka looked at him with widened eyes, his lips slightly apart. They stared at each other for what it seemed like a decade and Rin suddenly started regretting his joke. Maybe he went too far? He leaned back and grabbed his glass while scrambling to his feet.

"… Want a refill?" Rin nervously asked as he grabbed Haruka's glass and turned towards the kitchen. He stopped as he felt the bottom of his pants caught in something. He stopped his movements and looked down. Haruka was holding on to him, his face downward, a shadow overcasting his face.

'_Wait a second, was he… blushing?'_

Rin's eyes widened and quickly kneeled in front of the raven, shaking Haruka's hand off his leg. The glasses were placed on the floor, but with Rin's quick movements, the glasses tipped over, water spilling over the hardwood.

"Ri- uh!" Haruka was cut off mid sentence as his face was grabbed and was forced to look into Rin's eyes. His eyes danced with excitement as he studied Haruka's face. Again, the staring seemed to last forever and Haruka couldn't take it anymore. His face flushed with embarrassment, his creamy complexion turning a light pink.

"R-Rin! Let go of me! What are you doing?!" But Rin didn't let go; he only managed to keep his grip and ease into Haruka, the look of excitement not leaving his face. All of the raven's reactions were too amazing for him to miss any of it.

"…Cute," he breathed. Haruka froze all movements and deadpanned at Rin. What seemed to be another eternity, Haruka began to squirm again, and his body as well as his face glowed a scarlet red. "W-What!? R-Rin!" He just couldn't get enough of it. Maybe if he just pushed a little bit more…

"Haru," he whispered as he gently cupped Haruka's cheeks, tracing small circles into his smooth skin with his thumbs. "You're so cute."

Haruka stared at the redhead, his body rigid with shock. He began to seriously fight now, not being able to look into Rin's eyes anymore. "W-What the hell are you saying?! L-Let go- Uh!" Haruka's head was jerked back in front of Rin's. Haruka froze, his body still as Rin's facial expression started to change. His eyes weren't as sharp, but it was more like a darker hue and he wasn't grinning anymore. His lips were slightly parted and his warm breath was tickling Haruka's face.

Rin's hands moved down slowly, hooking underneath Haruka's ears, pulling him closer at an angle. Their lips touched for a brief moment, leaving Haruka as rigid as a corpse. It was quick, but the warmth from the other's lips lingered on his. Rin let go, letting his arms fall onto the raven's thighs, watching him for his reaction.

Haruka just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes were glistening and looked to be in the middle of processing the situation. Knowing him, every thing should click right about… yeah, there it is.

As if one cue, Haruka's face exploded with color, a crimson red blush staining his cheeks and his hands covering his mouth. He slumped forward, his forehead resting against Rin's chest. His eyes were so watery it seemed as if he could of started crying at any moment, but the tears did not fall. Rin smiled and sighed, wrapping his arms around him, embracing him gently. He felt the other grab onto his shirt, gripping it tightly. He loosened his grip on the fabric and wrapped his arms around the redhead, burying his face.

"Haru, look at me," Rin cooed into Haruka's ear, gently caressing his back. Haruka shook his head quickly which made Rin chuckle. "Are you going to hide forever? That'd make me sad, you know." Haruka stilled; his fidgeting as well. Rin could feel the raven hair moving against his chin and moved back a bit. Haruka slowly lifted his head, his glistened eyes peeking from behind his bangs, his cheeks dusted a light pink and that mouth turned into a cute pout.

'_So cute…'_

Rin's hand brushed away Haruka's bangs and rested it on his cheek. He leaned in once more and kissed him. This time, lingering a bit longer. As Rin was about to move back, he was surprised to feel Haruka move in closer to him, returning the kiss.

At that moment, Rin's heart did a back flip. He moved his hand into Haruka's hair, clasping it gently between his fingers, pushing the back of his head closer to him, deepening the kiss effectively. Haruka made a soft noise, his hands moving upwards from Rin's waist and resting on his shoulders. This movement only caused Rin to continue his advances. His other hand sneaked under Haruka's shirt, only enough to feel skin. He felt the boy jump to his cool touch, only making him more excited. Feeling the sudden coldness, Haruka parted his lips slightly as a small gasp escaped. Rin took advantage and snaked his tongue inside, invading the wanting hot cavern, not giving him any time to react.

He felt like his mouth was slowly being devoured. No, that wasn't right. He was pretty sure Rin was devouring all of him; his mind, body and especially his mouth. He felt that cold inch up his side, revealing more skin to the humid air that oddly made him shiver. He wrapped his arms around Rin's neck, feeling the need to hold on to something, fearing he would fall but it only seemed to arouse the redhead more. He now felt both large hands under his shirt, caressing his back and feeling his sides being massaged. His tongue was sucked and nipped at with sharp teeth, but it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt quite good. Feeling too into it, he let out a soft moan and arched his body into the other's chest.

Suddenly, all movements stopped. Haruka slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry with tears. When did he close them again? They were suddenly apart, both panting and fighting for oxygen. When did he stop breathing? And it was really hot in the room now. Did the fan die out? Oh, right. They never really finished eating, did they? Reality was slowly hitting him as well as the haze was starting to clear from his mind. As their breathing slowed, Haruka opened his mouth to say something about the food to break the silence but was surprised when Rin suddenly stood up, holding onto his arm and forcing him to his feet.

"Ah!" Haruka lost all feeling in his legs and lost his footing, almost falling to the floor again. Not letting him get used to using legs, Rin pulled him down the hallway.

"R-Rin-" Confused about what Rin was doing, Haruka stopped from wondering when he realized where they were headed.

The bedroom.

Haruka's body had started to feel hot again and he knew it was not because of the weather. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Rin closed the door behind them and looked at the raven with a determined look. Haruka blushed and looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact. It was too embarrassing. Rin slowly walked towards him and placed his hands on his shoulders, as if to comfort him. Haruka looked up behind his bangs at Rin. Was he going to do anything else? He couldn't see him to read him. What was going on in his mind? What was he waiting for? The redhead just stared down at him, searching his eyes as if to confirm something.

'_Oh.' _

Haruka looked up at him properly and pecked him on the lips. Rin's eyes widened, that excited look returning. So, that's all he wanted. His permission? Before Haruka could even think about it, he was pushed back into his bed, the springs creaking under his weight. He was about to comment on Rin's forcefulness, but soon quieted down as Rin loomed over him, like a beast about to consume, that dark gaze he was all too familiar with returning to his face. He was like a shark, yeah definitely a shark cornering his prey. He really was going to be devoured wasn't he? Again, not being able to think, Rin leaned in and forced his way into Haruka's mouth his own tongue, his hands snaking up his shirt. Haruka moaned loudly, his hands finding his way around Rin's neck once more, pulling him down more into his body. Rin's fingertips brushed against a nipple that sent sparks all throughout Haruka's body. It was weird. He didn't realize he was so sensitive. Or maybe was it because he was with Rin?

He arched his body in response into Rin's touches; he wanted to feel him more. He was hot, yet cold at the same time. He was craving for something but he didn't know exactly what. He was denied the coming feeling and groaned in protest as Rin forced him back into the bed. Rin moved back quickly, breaking the kiss and leaving Haruka once again, breathless. He felt like a fish out of water, gasping for air. It was really embarrassing, but he felt good otherwise. He shivered as he watched Rin sensually lick his lips and start stripping off his shirt. Haruka soon started to feel too embarrassed to look, but he couldn't look away. He has seen this well-toned body many times before but why was it so much more lustrous now? When seeing those muscles flex and move, why did he feel like wanting to touch them?

Once Rin threw his shirt to the side, Haruka abruptly sat up and took off his own shirt, following suit and throwing it to the side to join Rin's. Rin chuckled at his honest actions and started unbuckling his belt, looking down at the raven with a mischievous look. Haruka looked up at him with a confused look as Rin placed one hand on his shoulder, gripping it. He stared into Rin's eyes; they were such a dark red now, it was hard to make out the pupils. It was kind of mesmerizing.

"…Neh, Haru," Rin breathed as he zipped down his pants zipper. Haruka gulped as he couldn't help but look down at to where the noise was coming from. "Take it out for me?"

Haruka didn't know what exactly to be embarrassed about anymore. In fact, he knew he didn't want to do such a ridiculous thing, but he couldn't just say no. He gulped and brought his hands forward, his fingers resting on the top of Rin's jeans. His hands trembled, but it wasn't out of fear, it was out of excitement and anticipation. As he pulled the pants down, he felt Rin's hand leave his shoulder and nestled into his hair, rubbing gently. Haruka leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as he pulled the pants all the way down.

Rin bit his bottom lip as he watched the raven start to pull down his briefs, revealing his half hard member. Rin sucked in a breath as the cool air hit him, his grip in Haruka's hair tightening.

Haruka opened his eyes and found himself amazed at Rin's length. He didn't think that he would be that big. But, what exactly should he do now? He looked up at Rin with an uneasy look, which only made Rin chuckle.

"It won't bite, Haru."

Haruka frowned at Rin's teasing and looked back down at his member. In retaliation, he quickly placed it in his hand and covered the tip with his tongue. Rin's body jolted as a reaction; the sudden feeling of wetness and hot breath over his shaft left his mind completely blank. He threw his head back and immediately grabbed hold of Haruka's hair. His teeth clenched together as he tried to hold back his moans. Surprised by Rin's sudden movements, Haruka peeked at him, checking if he should stop or not.

Rin caught his gaze and gritted his teeth. Haruka decided to continue and slid the shaft deeper within his mouth, trying to get used to the taste and the size. He felt determined almost. Maybe he just wanted to kill Rin's ego for once.

"Ngh…" A soft moan escaped Rin's lips as Haruka continued to work him. The way his tongue worked over the tip and his nimble fingers clumsily pulled and massaged his testes. It was too much. Rin tightened his grip onto the raven's locks, pulling him off gently. Haruka looked up at him with a flushed face, glossy eyes and a string of saliva mixed with precum hanging from his moist lips. Rin felt like he could probably cum just from the sight.

"… What's the matter?" Rin let out a sigh as he pulled Haruka onto the bed and onto his back. "It's not fair if you just do all the work. I mean, I don't want to be the only one feeling it," Rin replied with a smirk.

They were so into it that they didn't hear their names being called from downstairs. Rin climbed over Haruka as he leaned down and licked the string of saliva that connected from his mouth to his neck and began to leave his 'shark' bites there.

"Haru-chan~! Rin-chan~! Are you home?!" Nagisa exclaimed as he opened the door to Haruka's room. "Nagisa-kun! It's not polite to just barge into people's home's like that- GAH!" Nagisa and Rei's mouth gaped open at the scene that was before them. Haruka and Rin stared at the two, their mouths open in shock as well. They were both panting, covered in sweat and almost naked. Rei's face turned bright red and bowed suddenly yelling apologies. He grabbed a surprised Nagisa and closed the door behind the two.

"W-Wait, Rei-chan! We just saw something incredible!" "Nagisa-kun! P-Please, let's just go already! I told you this was a bad idea!" Rin and Haruka could hear the two argue back and forth as they exited the house. They stayed still for a moment and looked at one another. Rin sighed and began to chuckle. "Figures," he muttered as he crawled off of Haruka. Haruka blushed while he sat up and tried to fix himself up. Rin reached for his shirt and slipped it back on. They were just getting to the good part too.

"Sorry… Rin," Haruka muttered, not being able to look Rin in the face. Rin looked back at him and smiled. He ruffled his hair playfully, making Haruka pout in annoyance. He slapped his hand away in retaliation. Rin pulled him into a tight embrace. "There's nothing to apologize for, dummy. We can always try again another time. Besides, we were kind of rushing it anyways," Rin explained, kissing Haruka's forehead. Haruka blushed at the words, 'next time' and wanted to say something about it, but just nodded his head for now. He leaned into Rin's embrace, enjoying the warmth.

"Ah, but maybe we just take a bath first," Rin suggested. Haruka sat upright, making Rin startled and bolted to the bathroom without a single world. Rin blinked and shook his head with a smile when he heard the water running and a soft splash afterward. He sighed while getting off the bed and slipped off his clothes again and headed to the bathroom. "You couldn't even wait for me, huh?" He exclaimed as he opened the door to the bathroom.


End file.
